A Frozen Sword
by Queene Rose
Summary: Both of them are on the same team,but they didn't expect to fall in love with the other on those adventure. Will they end up together? how will Lucy and Natsu react to all of this? It will have some Nalu moments but its more Gray X Erza.
1. Chapter 1

Every man of Fairy tail are fighting in the center of the guild. The ones that started this entire riot were the two most destructive member of Fairy Tail,Gray and Natsu... Gray was talking to Lucy and levy until natsu came to them. The second they saw each other they start arguing with each other. A couple of minutes pass until they start hitting each other. Slowly they involve gajeel, elfman in the riot, until every male member in the guild got involve in the fight.

While this occur, all women where standing near the bar far way from them. Mirajane was happily serving Evergreen, Lisanna, juvia and Laki. Cana was watching the fight on top of a table while drinking a bottle, while levy, lucy, erza, wendy and carla were sitting on the chairs around her. All the girls where watching the fight except Erza, who was eating a cake.

Juvia face was all red while looking at gray " OH GRAY-SAMA! Juvia can't stop admiring Gray-sama shirtless body"

Laki and Lisanna giggles at Juvias reaction while evergreen glare at the water mage.

Lucy sigh while looking at the girls. " How can they fight like that, so early in the morning?"

"Their animals, lucy... An animals don't care for things like that" Said Carla.

"We have to stop them?" Levi said.

"Oh please! that's like asking Gajeel to take off his piercing" Cana said while drinking another bottle.

"She is right" Said Lisanna to from the bar.

"Then what are we gonna do? they are going to destroy the guild." Said wendy while looking at the building sadly. " then Master will be angry at them"

Evergreen turn toward her "Then let them be. It's gonna be a waste of time too try to stop them,beside... i don't want to ruin my nails"

Mirajane giggles while looking at the girl "Beside without those fight, fairy tail wouldn't be what it is" she then look at the boys. " Let them have fun...Sooner or later they are gonna face erza fury wend she stop eating that cake."

All of them turn their gaze to Erza, who was eating her cake happily while ignoring her surroundings.

" How can she not notice this entire mess?" asked Laki with a shock look.

"Wend there's cake involve. Her 5 sense are all focus on it" Then Lucy smile sweetly at Erza "But that makes her look cute"

Wendy giggles "Yeah, your right Lucy-san"

"You girls are crazy" Evergreen said while Carla nods in agreement.

Suddenly Gajeel came flying toward them and crash against Erza. All the girls froze while watching gajeel get up.

"Hey stripper! Im gonna kill you!" he runs toward Gray angrily. Leaving erza face on top of her cake.

Erza slowly stand up from her chair, she use her finger to remove the frosting that was covering both of her eyes. She then turn her furious face at them.

"Is it me or her eyes are on fire?" Asked levy with a scared voice.

"N-no... is not only you...her eyes are literary on fire" said Lucy in a panic.

" Wendy... without seeing it in a vision, I know that your gonna end up healing all of them" said carla while watching the scene with a emotionless expression.

"O-oh...Good to know" Wendy whimper while hiding behind Lucy.

Erza start walking toward them, while a dark aura start appearing around her body. Wend the boys sense that aura, they all stop fighting and turn their gaze at her.

"How dare you fight inside the guild while destroying it in the progress? and worst of all... how dare you interrupt me wend im eating a cake?!" Erza yell making all of them start running to the door.

"Really? shouldn't it be the other way around?" whisper Carla annoyingly

"Carla sh! she could heard you" Wendy whisper yell at her exceed.

" Every man run for yourself" Yell jet.

"Requip!" Erza body start to glow while floating in the air. "Heaven's wheel armor!" She was now wearing a plated armor that covers her chest with a large metal flower over it with a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are expose and has a large metal wings on her back, that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

"father! we are gonna die!" Romeo yell while looking at his father.

"Don't look back and keep running!" yell macao at his son.

A lot of sword appear around her in a circle. She then glare at all of the boys that are running away. "Dance,My blades" the swords start spinning rapidly around her and she sends them flying toward them at a fast speed.

It hit Bixlow, freed, Romeo, Macao, wakaba, Elfman, droy and wakaba, all of them fall to the ground. While gray,Laxus, Natsu,Gajeel and Jet dodge those swords and ran out of the building.

" They got away... No problem, I'll just hunt them down. Requip:Flight armor!" She then change her armor into another one with less armor and more cheetah print. The outfit also has a tail and ears of a cheetah. Erza look behind her until her eyes land on Mirajane. "Mira, wend i get back i will have some more cake."

" Okay erza, have fun!" Mira smile at her while waving at her.

"Thank you" She then runs out of the building at a super fast speed.

"papa... d-did we survive?" Ask romeo

"Y-yes..." Said Macao.

"damn...it hurts..." Said Bixlow while his toys where floating on top of him saying 'It hurts' over and over again.

Elfman look at the door with a big smile on his face "T-that was so manly"

Cana look at mira and lisanna with her face all pink. " Strauss... Your brother is nuts" She then fall into the table.

-back with erza-

She was running at a supper fast speed in the city of mangolia while looking at her surrounding. "Where are those cowards?" Suddenly someone runs in a supper fast speed and pass right in front of her, dashing to the right side. "got you" She start following him.

Jet looks behind him and curses. "I forgot that she had that armor" he then start running faster.

"You wont get away from me" suddenly in her hands appear a pair of shorts swords.

"Lets see about that" he then turn left and kicks some boxes so that they where in the middle of the road.

Erza turn to the left and make a front flip dodging the boxes. Wend she was closer to jet she slash her sword at his back making him fall to the ground. Then she punch him at his stomach making him scream in agony.

She then stand up and look at him with a emotionless expression. " One down and four to go" She then hears static from afar "...laxus..." she then runs away leaving jet laying on the floor.

Wend Erza arrive at the place, she saw Laxus standing in the park with his arm cross. "Why aren't you running away like the others?"

Laxus looks at her with one eyes. "Running away is for cowards"

Erza chuckles a little "Wise choice,but weren't you running away just a minute ago?"

"I was looking for a place to fight you" Then his body start to sent spark. "Now lets enjoy this fight"

"Requip: Lightning Express armor!" the armor is golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck. When using this armor, Erza's head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor's weapon is a long spear with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is also adorned by a large ribbon.

"I can't stay to long, cause I still have 3 idiots to punish" Erza said while pointing her spear at him.

Laxus smirk " if you can survive, that is" He then activates his lightning dragon slayer magic making his shirt to rip.

Erza then stands in her battle form. "Then come at me"

Laxus generates lightning in his mouth "Lightning dragon roar!" He sent it at erza.

"lightning shield!" Erza charges her spear with electricity creating a powerful lightning barrier that protects her from his roar, but his attack was so powerful that it push her a little away from the spot she was a second ago. Wend the roar ends, she points her spear at him. "Lightning Beam" Erza fires a blue beam of lightning towards Laxus from the tip of the armor's spear.

Laxus only raise one of his hands to shield himself from the attack. "did you forget that lightning doesn't affect me?" He then charges his fist in lightning and runs toward her. He then start hitting her with punches with lightning

Luckly Erza use her spear to prevent some of his attack to hit her. Then she swing her spear making a scratch on his chest.

He back away from her a little. Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. " Lightning dragon breakdown fist!" This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist. Completely composed of lightning is generated and rapidly fired toward erza.

"lightning shield!" she makes the barrier again, but this time the attack was so powerful that it push her out of the park until her back rest on a wall of a building of the city. "shit...this wont work..." She look at Laxus with her eyes full of anger.

Laxus smirk at her "What's wrong titania? can't handle a little of lightning?"

"Requip: Black wing armor!" This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark embodiment. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure.

Wend his lightning vanish she flies quickly toward him and slash him a multiples of time until she past him and stand right behind him, while not facing him.

Laxus then fall to his knees until his upper body lands on the ground.

Erza turn her face to him and smirk. "not bad laxus, but you still got a long way" She then look in front of her and saw from afar Natsu and Gajeel arguing. She sigh a little while walking toward them while reequipping back to her normal armor, but this time she has a giant holy hammer that needs both of her hands to carry it.

"This is entirely your fault!" Yell gajeel at him.

"Huh?! why is it my fault!" Yell natsu.

"Because of you Erza is having us for lunch!" Gajeel punch his face.

"Oi! if you haven't interrupt her, then non of this would have happen!" Natsu kick his ribs.

"Your so dead Salamander!"

"No! your gonna get burn in my hands!"

Erza stand right beside both of them while raising her hammer. "Your both wrong, im gonna be the one to end both of your cowardly lifes"

Wend they both look at her, Erza smack her hammer at both of them sending those two flying away while screaming in agony.

Erza then make her hammer disappear and start walking away. " four down, one to go"

-With Gray in his house-

Gray lock his door, then he quickly shut all of the window while shutting the curtain. He then sit in a sofa without his shirts.

"There's no way that she will find me here" Gray chuckles while relaxing his body in the sofa.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door making him jump out of his sofa. ' _no way! did she already knew that i was going to hide here?'_ The person who was at the door continue to knock at the door. _'Calm down gray, if you don't answer the door then she will go away...but what if the person outside is not Erza?'_ He then look at the door nervously. _'What am I thinking, of course is erza!'_ He then run toward his room and lock himself in their.

2 minutes later he heard his door been destroyed while hearing some footstep, making him pale.

 _'Shit! did she just destroy my door? i better hide!'_ he then hides inside his closet. _'shit, i feel like a child... Hey where are my pants?'_

he then heard a footstep and every minute he heard the sound of doors been open, while the footstep keep getting closer. Then he heard the person stop in front of the door _'shit... she is here'_ she tried to open the door, but she couln't. Later he start hearing alot of smacking.

Then in a second he heard his door fall to the ground. _'did she also destroy that door? Now im the one who wants to kill her!'_ Wend the door of the closet open, gray face pale immediately.

Erza was wearing her Flame empress armor, this armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon's limbs. It's basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails.

"So... this is where you have been hiding? talk about cowardly..." Erza glare at him.

"hey your the one who destroy my d-..." Wend Gray look at Erza face he immediately froze while staring at her with a poker face.

"Why are you looking me like that?" asked Erza while raising one of her eye brow.

Gray stared at her face for a long time, until a smile form on his lips. Then he start laughing making Erza confuse.

"Why are you laughing?" Erza glare at him dangeously, but he ignored it.

Gray wipes his tears away until he calm down a little. "Erza...You have frosting on your nose."

Erza blush while letting go of her sword. "No way...Have I been fighting all this time with a frosting on my face?!"

She was about to wipe it off with her hand, but gray grab her wrist. "What are you doing?" Suddenly Gray face come closer to her, making her eyes wide in shock.

Gray raise his mouth and lick the frosting off of her nose. "hmm... not bad" Then back away while letting go of her wrist.

Erza Blush as red as her hair and she start panicking "G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GRAY! W-W-what did you d-d-do?"

"what? i just clean your nose." He then grin at her. "Why are you so red? did you like it?"

Erza punch his chin really hard. "Of course not! and even if you're at your house. You should put some cloths on" She then runs out of his room, leaving Gray on the ground.

Gray stand up slowly while looking at the door with a gentle smile "That was actually cute"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Today at the guild everything was more quiet than usual. All of the boys where just sitting on a chair, trying to recover from Erza wrap except Gray. He sitting on a table with Lucy, Cana and Levy.

Natsu stare at him for a second until he yell from across the bar. "OI Stripper! How come you're not beat up like us?"

Gray stop talking to the girls and looks at Natsu. "That's non of your business Ash brain"

"If its knowing away to get my ass save against that monster, then it's totally our business" Say laxus while the thunder tribe nod in agreement.

"I just apologize... Nothing special about it" Gray then turn to look at the girls again.

"What!" all of the men yell in unison.

Gray frown "They really make me sick"

"Did you really apologize to Erza?" Asked Levi while staring intensely at him.

"Yeah... They were the stupid ones that though that they could win against Erza." Gray say while drinking a beer.

"It's good to know that a men in this entire guild knows to use his brains" Lucy said earning Gajeel and Laxus glare, but she ignore them.

"My dear Gray" Cana put an arm around his shoulder. "You have earn my respect to you"

Juvia push cana away from Gray with her water magic. "Don't touch Juvia's gray-sama!" She glare at cana.

Cana lay on the ground all wet, she then glare at Juvia. "Le fuck is wrong with you!"

Gray glare at Juvia "Who said that I belong to you? Just because she put an arm around me doesn't mean anything. Now apologize to Cana"

Juvia got scared "But gray-sama"

"Don't gray-sama me, apologize to Cana now" Gray yell making Lucy, cana and Mirajane eyes to wide in shock.

Juvia hesitated a moment until she turn to look at Cana. "J-juvia is sorry...Juvia will never do it again" Juvia eyes got watery and she start running toward the door until she collapse against Erza.

Erza looks at her face "Juvia what's wrong?"

A tear roll down her face. "I-I'm S-sorry!" SHe run pass her and exit the door in a rush.

Erza turn to look at the guild with a menacing aura. "You got all 2 seconds to tell me what happened and who made her cry...1..."

"It was Gray! she made juvia cry" Natsu yell while everyone points at Gray.

"oi..." Gray glare at everyone

Erza walks toward him with a dark aura surrounding her entire body. "What The Fuck did you do?" she then took out a sword and point it at his trout, making the poor guy to gulp loudly.

Cana push the sword away from him. "It was my fault" Cana stands in front of Gray "I just put my arms around gray shoulder, making the girl mad. So knowing how she reacts to does stuff she attack me with water. Gray was just saying to her that she should just apologize to me"

"Cana..."

Erza stay silent for a minute until she sigh and put away her sword. "I understand, but why did she cried?"

"Maybe cause Gray was protecting a girl an not her... She just got her hearth broken" Lucy say with a sad look.

"well bunny girl, sooner or later Gray was about to do it, own day. So,it's her own fault to not knowing how to control her passionate love to him..." Gajeel say with an uninterested tone.

"i feel sorry for Juvia" Levi say.

"everyone, go do whatever you were doing! and gray" Erza look at him. "Next time wend you see Juvia, confront her and tell her how you feel. Got that?"

"Hai" Gray said with a nod.

"Good" Erza walks pass him and went to the mission board.

"That was kinda intense" Lucy say with a awkward laugh.

"Cana, thanks for defending me back there" Said Gray with a small smile.

Cana pats his head. "No worry, i was just returning the favor." She then sits back on top of the table and continue to drink her beer.

Gray stands up and walks toward were Erza was. "Are you going to go on another mission?"

Erza jump a little, but gray didn't notice it. She glance at him. "Yeah...Lucy rent is coming soon, so she needs to earn some jewels right away."

"Ah right, it's coming soon...How about this one?" Asked gray while pointing toward a request.

Erza reads but she shock her head. "Not the mission that I'm trying to find"

Gray raise one of his eye brown "Are you looking for anything specific?"

Erza nods to answer his question and continue to read the request. After a couple of minutes, erza pick a paper. "This is perfect." She then show it to gray.

 _ **Hunt down some beast that are attacking the village that is located on a mountain that is cover in snow. If you defeat all of them we will give 1,000,000 jewels, plus a legendary sword that is made of ice.**_

Gray lift his gaze at her "A Sword made of ice?" he ask her with a curios look.

"It's say that it's a sword that lets you use ice magic and it will never melt." Erza face turn a little pink. Gray notice her flush face and he smile sweetly at her.

"It's sounds interesting. Count me in" Gray grin at her.

Erza smirk at him. "Great... Lucy! Natsu! I found a mission for our team" Erza yell at the both of them.

"How many jewels does the client offer?" Asked Lucy while walking toward them, follow by Natsu and Happy.

"1,000,000 jewels. Enough for you to pay the rent" Gray said.

Lucy clap her hands in joy "Excellent! count me in"

"Does it involve a fight?" Natsu asked Erza.

"We have to hunt some monster that is attacking a village" Erza said with a smirk.

"Alright! Im all fire up" Natsu yell.

"Hai!" Happy fly around him.

"I bet that i can defeat more monster than you ash brains" Gray smirk at his rival.

Natsu chuckles at him. "Are you stupid? That's never gonna happened, cause I'm gonna beat more monster than you, stripper"

"Fine, lets make a bet. The loser have to dress up as a women for an entire day." Gray say with an evil smile.

Natsu eyes turn into fire. "Alright, I can't wait to see you dress as a women"

Lucy sweat drop "Well, goodbye 1,000,000 jewels..."

Erza pats her shoulder. "Don't worry Lucy, I'll make sure that this idiots don't destroy anything. Okay?"

Lucy smile at Erza. "Thanks Erza, I can always count on you"

Erza return her a smile. "Like wise."


	3. Chapter 3

The Next day

Gray is heading toward the train station, so that he can meet with his team mates. He look up at the sky an sigh.

"It's to damn hot, today..." He rubs his hair.

"G-gray-sama..." said someone from behind him.

He turn around and sigh "Juvia..."

Juvia was looking down with her cheeks all red. "Gray-sama, Juvia feels sorry for what juvia did to cana yesterday. Juvia hopes that Gray-sama is not mad at juvia"

Gray pats her head, making the said girl jump a little. "Don't worry I'm not mad at you anymore"

Juvia face light up. "OH, Gray-sama!" she was about to hug him, but gray stop her by putting a hand in front of her.

"Juvia... Please stop acting like if were lovers. I don't like you like that" Gray said with a serious look.

Juvia eyes wide "B-but gray-sama...Juvia-"

"I only see you as a friend. Nothing more or nothing less... So please, find another person that accept your love. There's a lot fish in the sea"

"B-but Gray-sama is meant for Juvia! THERE'S NO OTHER MAN FOR JUVIA THAN GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yell while tears start to fall out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Juvia...But i don't feel the same way" Gray frown a little. "Please don't cry"

Juvia looks at Gray with a sad look. "Gray-sama, can Gray-sama answer Juvia question?"

Gray hesitated but nod.

"Does Gray-sama, like another women?"

Gray eye wide open. He look around awkward, while scratching the back of his head. "I actually don't know how I feel about her."

Juvia smile sadly at him. "Juvia will cheer for Gray-sama happiness"

Gray gave her a small smile. "Thanks Juvia"

"Juvia wish Gray-sama good luck on the mission" Juvia said while walking away.

Gray smile at her "I Hope that you can find someone who would love you back"

"hmm... SO you finally told her how you feel"

Gray quickly turn around and saw no other than Erza Scarlet standing right in front of him, behind her was a mini car that has all her bags.

"Erza!" He blush madly. "Did you heard all of it?"

"No... I only heard the good luck you send her...Why?" Erza ask while sending him a dangerous look.

"It's nothing." Gray laugh awkward "Now let's get going to the train station, we don't want to let Lucy and Natsu wait for us"

"Your right. Lets go" Erza say while walking away with her car.

Gray runs to catch up with her. "So Erza, how are you?"

"I'm fine" Erza say without looking at him "And you?"

"I'm okay" he said while looking around. "To hot..."

"luckily for you, we are going to a place that is cover in snow" Erza say while giving him a smile.

"Yeah" Gray smile back at her.

Erza suddenly stop walking and looks to her right. Gray follow her gaze until he chuckles lightly. "Want some cheese cake?"

Erza nods while blushing at the same time. "Yes."

Gray smile warmly toward her. _'cute...wend it comes to cheese cake, she turn so childish'_ "Then lets go in, I'll buy you one"

"then what are we waiting for, lets go!" Erza hold his hand and they start walking toward the cake shop.

* * *

-With Lucy at the train station.-

She was sitting on a chair while waiting for her team mates to come. "Really? if i knew that they were gonna take so long to come, i wouldn't have woke up so early in the morning"

Suddenly a young man around her age came toward her. He had brown hair with blue eyes. For any girl point of view, he was handsome. "Can I seat with you miss?"

Lucy blush a little, but nod. "Sure, take a sit"

"If I'm not bothering you, can you give me your name?"

"Im lucy heartfilia and you?"

"Im drake sky, nice to meet you beautiful" He gives her a charming smile.

"Nice to meet you too, handsome" She say making both of them to laugh.

"What is a beautiful girl like you, doing here all along?" he asked while moving closer to her.

"I'm just waiting for my friends, which are late" She frown while looking around.

"WHy don't you ditch them and come with me" he say while holding her hand.

Lucy pull her hand away from him. "Thanks for the offer, but i'll pass."

"Come on Lucy, lets have some fun together. Just the two of us" He start leaning his face toward her.

She try to push him away, but it fail. "No, i don't want to"

"Oh baby, stop playing hard to get and just let yourself get caught" He was about to kiss her lip, but someone pull him away from her forcefully. "hey what's the big idea-" drake turn around an froze wend he saw a guy cover in fire.

"Didn't you heard her? she say she didn't want to now scram!" Natsu let go of Drake, an the guy quickly runs away from them.

Lucy give him a big smile. "Thanks Natsu"

The fire disappear from his body and he look at Lucy with a angry look. "Luce, stop talking to guys like that! in fact don't talk to any man at all" Natsu yell at her.

Lucy glare at him. "eh! That's impossible. How do you expect me to find my future boyfriend if i don't talk to any man? If I don't speak im not gonna have a man who fells in love with me"

"cause you already have someone who likes you!" Natsu yell at her, making both of them to freeze in the spot.

"What?"

Natsu face turn red while moving his mouth like a fish "I...Well...um...uh..."

"he lllikeeees you" Happy say while flying on top of them.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yell at his body.

"Good morning happy" Lucy say while smiling big at him.

"Good morning Lushi. Your still fat" Happy say earning a lucy kick. "Natshuuu, save me... Lucy is been mean"

"You can live" natsu say while looking to the side angrily.

"What!" Happy say while crying a little.

"Good morning Lucy, natsu, happy" Erza say while smiling to them.

"hey" Gray say in his cool tone.

"Your late!" Yell Lucy.

"It's my fault for wanting to eat some cheese cake. So punish me for my irresponsibility" Erza bow 180 degree.

"It's okay, there's no need for that" Lucy quickly say nervously.

"We need to buy the tickets" Say gray.

"I already bought them" Say Lucy while giving all of them their ticket.

"Thanks Luce" Say natsu and happy in unison.

"it's nothing, since i got here on time. might as well buy all of them." Lucy say

"I'll pay you for the ticket wend we get in side the train." Say erza while gray nod in agreement.

"Guys! the train is about to leave" Yell happy.

"Then lets go everyone" Erza say.

"but i don't want to" Natsu whine.

"what did you say Natsu?" Asked Erza with a dark aura surrounding her body.

"N-N-Nothing! Im just excited to go into the train" Natsu ran while dragging Lucy and Happy with him.

Gray chuckles at his rival "How pathetic"

"Gray move" Say erza while walking to the train.

"Hold on erza" He grab her wrist earning Erza full attention.

"What is it Gray?"Gray start leaning toward her. Making erza nervous while blushing lightly"G-gray?"

He goes down an lick her neck then moves to her chin. "You got frosting from the cheese cake, but is okay i lick it off" He lick his button lip earning a punch from erza.

"How dare you do something like that to a girl that isn't your girlfriend." Erza glare at him with her cheeks all red. "Learn some manners from ever green." SHe walks to the train.

"Cute" gray said with a blush on his face "and tasty"


End file.
